


In Defense of Chara

by Jtec



Category: Undertale
Genre: Chara is percieved as good, Flipped, Sans is percieved as evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jtec/pseuds/Jtec
Summary: What if someone else was rooting for Chara, ignorant to her past sins?What if now Sans was now percieved as the killer, and the bad guy?What would happen if another person was there to help chara even with her past sins?- Im writing this mainly for myself and am fairly new at writing





	1. How a misunderstanding creates understanding

I wake up for just another normal day of mundane, monotonous tasks that reward me with material wealth. I partake in my usual, fake, planned interactions with my coworkers to maintain reputation as usual. I wonder, as always, if the world could be more interesting, contemplating on what would make the world interesting. I wish that I could just be teleported away from my problems into a fantasy. A fantasy in which my true self would actually be rewarded with proper consequence, and I could indulge with people I already understood, unlike reality, or so I thought.

I walk back to my 4 room apartment, bland, lifeless, and ultimately meaningless. I stare into my mirror to look at myself, but instead of seeing my disgusting self I see a glowing yellow star in surrounded by a yellow-tinted background. Intrigued, I slowly insert my hand through the mirror and touch the star, feeling some sort of power from within. I close my eyes and embrace this feeling until I am forcefully teleported into a black void of some sort. I see a depressed-looking child, floating in the void, moving her hand to press a button labeled LOAD…

I suddenly open my eyes to a long corridor, cathedral themed. The child I saw early was now rushing forward without looking back towards where I was. Although I was confused, I assumed this child was as well. But before I could shout out to notify the child I see them interact with some sort of hooded person. As I get closer, I can start to hear the conversation…

???: “On days like these, people like you….should be burning in hell”

Hearing the tone, I rush up to them, hoping to stop this hooded man from hurting the child, but before I could do anything, the man now took off his hood to reveal that he was in fact a skeleton. A fully conscious and life-like skeleton, charging up some sort of magical attack at the child. Stunned, I watch in horror as the child pleads to the skeleton for forgiveness in vain. The blast from the skeleton’s magical catalyst melts the child away in front of my eyes. Stunned, I attempt to run in a drunken-like fear. The skeleton finally takes notice, but seems extremely surprised at my existence. He attempts to speak but before a word comes out, I am thrusted back into the void.

              I see the child, hopelessly raise their hand back up to the LOAD button with tears rolling down their face. I am teleported back into the cathedral-like room, but make haste to talk to this child. As soon as I saw them I quickly ran up to them and tapped them on their shoulder. They twitched and looked back quickly with fear, trembling.

ME: “Hey, hey look. Its going to be ok. Im not going to hurt you.”

Random Child?: “Who..how..what—“ the child mumbled off with a stunned look on her face.

ME: “Calm down. Now if you can tell me what’s going on I can help you. Ok?” I looked at her with a hopeful little smile on my face.

Definitely Random Child: “I..I, it wasn’t m-my fault, p-please don’t hurt me” she stuttered out seemingly on reaction

I hesitantly grabbed her hands and looked in her eyes

ME: “Shh, its ok. I won’t hurt you. Its ok now”

She finally calmed down and started to slowly swipe away the tears that were flowing on her face. She then turned towards me and explained,

Random Child: “Th-the skeleton, Sans, he has been hurting me over and over an-and I just wish it would stop!” she shouted.

Before I could respond, the skeleton, sans, appeared near the girl.

Imposing Skeleton: “Hey, Chara, wallowing in your sins again aren’t you? Look, your crying trick will never work on me.”

Chara then promptly started breaking down again

Imposing Skeleton: “Now stay still while I-“

I interrupted him midsentence as I stepped in between the skeleton and chara.

Angry ME: “Stop! Now I don’t know who you are, but what you’ve done to this child, its-its more than enough to tell me the thing you are. A dirty child-killer! Now get the fuck away from us!” I screamed as I felt my adrenaline peak.

The monster seemed surprised while I felt surprisingly good.

Douchebag Skeleton: “H-hey wait, whoever you are, yo-you misunderstand. Im-im not in the wrong here. Chara is the killer not me. She killed my entire race. She deserves death”

Very Angry ME: “Fuck! Fuck you for saying something like that. Just Fuck you!”

Chara seemed to on the verge of a mental break down. Before Sans could say anything else, Chara quickly reached up for the RESET button that had just appeared before-

 

I woke up on a yellow bed of flowers, chara next to me.


	2. Ruins

 

As I got up from my abrupt slumber, Chara quickly got up with a glare.

Chara?: “who are you exactly?

ME: “um-uh, names grey, and I’m assuming you are Chara?”

Chara: “yep”

Now that we knew each other’s names, I was beginning to wonder where the hell I was

ME: “Chara, could you tell me what the fuck is going on here?”

Chara: “Jeez, could you at least ask politely?”

I facepalmed and said,

ME: “Fine Chara, could you please tell me what the fuck is going on here?”

Chara: “Thank you. Well, basically were in the underground, full of monsters, like that fucking skeleton, sans, live. And if you’re wondering about the random leaps backwards in time, those are loads and resets. Basically abilities I have to control reality at my will through my soul of determination.”

I was beginning to think I was going insane

ME: “uhh…..this is a bit insane don’t ya think?”

Chara: “look, Grey, that’s what I thought too, but here In the underground, random bullshit will just happen and you will eventually have to accept it. Just trust me, ok?”

ME: “OK Chara, im just going to focus on what’s happening now and ill take in that other stuff later. So anyways, where are we now?

Chara: “Were at the entrance of the underground, the beginning of every reset that occurs. Now just follow my lead so I don’t have to waste time explaining things to you.”

ME: “OK, ok Chara lets just do this”

Chara got to walking and moved out of the cave-like room into another room with one little patch of green grass with a little yellow flower sticking out.

Flower?: “Howdy, My names flowey the flower!” it said with a creepily happy expression.

Chara unmoved, said

Chara: “Cut the act Asriel and shut the fuck up with your stupid flowey act. Its me, Chara.”

ME: “Yea and its me, Grey”

Chara: “Grey, you don’t understand whats going on at all do you?”

ME: “Nope, not at all”

Flowey finally spoke back and said

Flowey or is it Asriel idk?: “Oh Chara, you think I don’t remember your idiocy last run, I mean crying, I thought I was the cry baby! Haha”

Chara became a bit flustered and said,

Chara: “Whatever Asriel at least I got a soul, you know, im living, unlike you being the failed science project”

ME: “Oh nice one Chara!” I said with encouragement. Chara then looked at me dumbfounded.

I guess its Flowey/Asriel: “And who is this lovely entity with you Chara?”

Chara: “Oh, Asriel, its just a new human to liven things up a bit and fuck with monsters with me, right Grey”

ME: “Oh of course Chara”

Flowey/Asriel: “Really Chara, if you think this human is as insane as you are then-“

Chara then quicky interrupted flowey with their face of pleasure and said

Chara: “Wait Asriel, can you wait for like 1 second”

Flowey/Asriel: “Why, so you can-

A fireball then went through the room and abruptly stopped Flowey midsentence, flinging him across the room before he fled under the ground with one last,

Flowey/Asriel: “oh fuck you Chara”

Chara snickered, “Perfect timing”

A tall goat women then appeared with a surprised look on her face, then said

Tall goat mutation thingy: “Oh, what monster would hurt such poor innocent youths?”

I turned to chara, ignoring the goat,

ME: “Monster?”

Chara: “Yep”

Tall goat mutation thingy: “Ah do not be afraid my children, I am TORIEL, caretaker of the Ruins”

ME: “Ummmmm”

Chara: “Thanks for the help”

Toriel: “May I ask, is he ok over there?”

Chara: “Oh you mean Grey, yea he’s fine. A little slow but fine.”

ME: “Oh shut up Chara”

Chara: “Im Chara by the way, Toriel”

 

 

 

 


	3. Ruins pt. 2

Toriel: “Your name is Chara? It cant be…” Toriel seemed surprised

There was a brief awkward silence

Toriel: “anyway, Chara and Grey, you are the first humans to fall down here in a very long time. I will guide you through the catacombs”

As Toriel left anticipating that we would follow I said,

ME: “Umm Chara, are these the monsters trying to kill you?”

Chara: “Grey, don’t judge off of looks. She is much more dangerous than she seems.”

ME: “Fine, ill trust you seeing as you have the power to save, load, and reset the fuckin world.”

Toriel leads us through various rooms, explaining the system of FIGHT and ACT, as well as LV while I wait for the devious act that makes Toriel dangerous enough to warrant killing her. She even cooks pie for us, gives us a room in her own house, and accepts us without question. What could possibly make Chara want to kill this creature? While waiting in the room Toriel offered to us, I ask

ME: “Chara why would you want to kill monsters like Toriel?”

Chara: “Look, you wouldn’t be able to understand. The amount of RESETS ive been through, so many deaths. I just want to end it all”

ME: “There has to be another way, I mean besides killing monsters”

Chara starts to get teary, similar to before

Chara: “I’ve tried everything! Monsters just won’t stop attacking me and killing over and over! I’m just so tired of it all. I just want to exterminate the evil of this world!”

ME: “Its all the same Chara isn’t it? The same thing over and over no matter what you try. I know exactly how you feel and I believe you. Ill help you change this mundane world one monster at a time.”

I put my hand around Chara while she calms down from her outburst

Chara: “T-Thanks”

ME: “Yep”

ME: “But one thing Chara, we only kill monsters that are evil and attack first. No unnecessary deaths ok?”

Chara: “Y-yea of course, b-but most if not all monsters attack me no matter what.”

ME: “You know what Chara, if they really don’t change after that many resets, the evil that they are shouldn’t exist In this world any longer.”

Chara: “Thank you, finally someone agrees with me.”

ME: “That Flower was right, you are a crybaby.”

Chara: “Come on Grey, just shut up and let’s get this over with”

ME: “Ok, so how do we leave the ruins?”

Chara: “There’s a door in the basement, but Toriel has always tried to kill me to stop me from leaving.”

ME: “Look if she does it again, I’ll kill her.”

Chara: “I’ll help you, she’s powerful.”

 

We quickly darted out of the room as fast as we could, traversing the cave like hallway. But as we ran, we heard footsteps quickly run down the steps I pursuit. We reached the wall, but did not have enough time to open the door before a fireball was thrown in our direction.

 

Toriel: “I can’t let you leave! Out there, you’ll die! I’m only protecting you by keeping you here!”

Chara: “See Grey, she’s so evil that she thinks shes protecting us by killing us!”

Chara attempted to charge at Toriel, but I stopped her.

ME: “Wait Chara, we need to be sure she really is evil before taking a life.”

As we dodged fireballs, I said

ME: “Toriel, stop this needless violence! Look, I’m not going to leave, just stop attacking us.”

Toriel seemed startled, stopping her attacks for a second. I stopped dodging and stood still.

ME: “Look if you really want to stop me, then attack me! If you really think protecting is killing, then attack me! I’m not going to fight anymore.”

I stared Toriel straight in the eyes, challenging her beliefs, forcing her to decide who she was; a killer or just protective.

Toriel: “NO – no I cant let you leave!”

She threw one last fireball straight into my chest, burning the cloths and skin near my stomach. As I screamed in agony, I yelled to Chara,

ME: “KILL HER CHARA!”

Chara: “Gladly”

Chara charged, pulling out the toy knife she picked up earlier, slashing Toriel, cutting her from top to bottom.

Toriel seemed surprised, blurting out her final words with a face of disgust.

Toriel: “Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you here, not you but –

Toriel’s words sent rage in my body to such an extent that I ignored the pain of the burns and interrupted to say

ME: “Just Shut the fuck up Toriel and die already you evil scum!”

Toriel then turned to just a pile of dust on the cave floor.

ME: “Ah, finally the hypocritical killer is dead.”

I then passed out from the extreme pain of the burns

 

As I woke, Chara was feeding me leftovers from the pie Toriel made earlier.

ME: “Why are you-

Chara: “Its monster food, it heals you. Don’t question it, just more underground Bullshit.”

ME: “Thanks”

ME: “Must feel good killing the people who have hurt you so many times.”

Chara: “Honestly, its empowering. Revenge is just as satisfying as I remembered.”

We finally opened the door to a land full of snow, with a one way trail leading outwards.

ME: “What is this place Chara?”

Chara: “Snowdin”

ME: “Really, Snowdin?”

Chara: “Yea, It-Its where the skeleton lives.”

ME: “Don’t worry, ill protect you from that fucking skeleton”  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
